The Great Castle Bleck SingOff
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L, Samantha, Mimi, and Dimentio argue who the best singer is. So, Count Bleck declares that there will be a singing contest! Who will win? Rated K just in case.


**Me- Some random, short thing I wrote when I was bored. **

**Mr. L- Yeah, and she doesn't own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Me- Yeah… Well… R&R! :)**

"That is so untrue!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Ahaha~ Both of you are incorrect."

"Nope, all three of you meanie-heads are wrong!"

"What is all this arguing about?"

Samantha, Mr. L, Dimentio, and Mimi all looked up. Count Bleck stood over them, his arms crossed and his face stern.

"We were fighting over who is the best singer," Samantha confessed. Count Bleck tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm winning," Mr. L smirked. Immediately, Mimi had pinned him to the ground.

"No you're not!" The young shape shifter screeched.

"True, it is I who is the best of us all," Dimentio smiled. Before Samantha could attack Dimentio, Bleck spoke up.

"I believe there is only one way to settle this…" The four on the ground glanced up. "A sing-off!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room. Nastasia, Count Bleck, and O' Chunks were sitting at a table that L had dragged in. There was several score sheets spread out before them. Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi, and Samantha were standing next to the couch. They each had a microphone. Mr. L's microphone was plain black, Samantha's was a pretty turquoise, Mimi's a light pink, and Dimentio's blue, green, and red all swirled together.

"Now, let's set the rules, 'K?" Nastasia looked at the rule sheet she had typed up. "A total of 16 songs will be sung. If a song has two or more singers, a duo or trio can be set up. All songs must be sung in clean version. No cussing. There can be no 'screaming' songs. Like, sung by Screamo or Toxic Lullaby. 'K? And songs must be instrumental only. Which means no lip-syncing. Count Bleck, O' Chunks, and I will be the judges. Are you all ready to pick the songs and get started?"

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

"Let me go get my Ipod," Samantha turned to leave the room. "I have tons of karaoke songs on a playlist on it." And with that, Samantha spread her wings out and flew up the stairs. Everyone waited patiently until Samantha came back, carrying her Ipod and the dock for it.

"Now, I'll set it to choose 16 random songs," Samantha plugged her dock in and put the Ipod on it. "I'll have it paused so it won't automatically start playing… Aaaaand… Done."

"What are the songs?" Dimentio asked.

"You'll find out when we start," Samantha smirked.

"Well, let's get started," Count Bleck looked up. "Sam? What's the first song?"

"Hmm… Problem (Monster Remix) by Becky G and will. i. am ," Samantha announced. "I call it!"

"I'll sing the will. part!" Mr. L volunteered. Nastasia nodded.

"'K, you can start," She said. Samantha nodded and started the song. She adjusted the sound on her microphone and began singing. Not having ever heard Sam sing before, the others were surprised. She was very good. She made idle dance movements along to the beat of the song and the words. Mr. L jumped in to sing after a couple minutes.

He, too, was surprisingly good. And he also slightly danced to the music as he sang. At the end of the song, L and Samantha smiled at each other briefly before looking at the judges. Count Bleck scribbled something on a piece of paper and held it up. 10; perfect score. Nastasia held up a 9 and O' Chunks held up a 10.

"Yes!" Mr. L and Samantha high-fived each other.

"Next song," O' Chunks prompted. Samantha glanced at her Ipod screen.

"Super Bass by Nicki Minaj," She announced.

"I call it!" Mimi shouted. Samantha pressed the play button and stepped back. Mimi waited for the music to start before starting in on the rap part. Perfectly. She never missed a beat and kept up with Nicki the entire time. On the chorus, she was just as good. The song finally ended. The scores- 10, 9, 9.

"Good job!" Dimentio cooed. Mimi poked him.

"Don't."

"… Next song."

"Um… Jester by Sum 41," Samantha looked expectantly at Dimentio.

"I suppose I'll do this one," Dimentio said as he floated forward. Samantha started the song. Dimentio turned his microphone on and waited for the song to begin. He began singing when the lyrics started. Everyone stared at him. Dimentio's voice was silky and soothing. When the song finally ended, Dimentio looked up, a glint in his eyes. Scores- 10, 10, 9.

"Everyone is tired except Mimi, who's losing by one point," Count Bleck told everyone. Mimi stomped her foot angrily.

"They're cheating!" She pointed accusingly at her three opponents.

"What?! No we're not!" Mr. L protested.

"Calm down. Sam, choose the next song," Nastasia ordered.

"Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. I call it," Samantha smiled as she started the song. Again, she moved to the beat as she sang. But during this song, Samantha moved her wings as well. The song ended after a couple minutes. Sam rubbed her eyes before looking at the judges. Scores- 10, 10, 10.

"Yes!" Samantha fist-pumped. "First perfect score!" Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Just start the next song," He grumbled. Samantha stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at her Ipod.

"Bring Me To Life by Evanescence," She said.

"Me!" Mimi and L yelled at the same time.

"Good thing there are two different people singing this song," Dimentio muttered to Sam, who nodded and started the song. Because the author of this story is lazy, she will skip to the end of the competition.

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence- Mimi, Mr. L- 10, 10, 10.

Fireflies by Owl City- Dimentio- 10, 9, 8.

Starships by Nicki Minaj- Samantha- 10, 8, 9.

Love Killer- Mr. L- 10, 9, 9.

Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men- Dimentio and Samantha- 10, 10, 9.

Whistle by Flo Rida- Mr. L- 10, 10, 10.

OMG by Usher featuring will. i. am - Dimentio and Mr. L- 10, 9, 10.

Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce- Mimi and Samantha- 10, 10, 8.

One More Night by Maroon 5- Mr. L- 10, 10, 9.

Good Time by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepson- Dimentio, Mimi- 10, 10, 10.

I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae featuring New Boyz- Dimentio, Mr. L- 9, 8, 9.

In The End by Linkin Park- Mr. L- 10, 8, 9.

The four singers waited anxiously while the judges tallied up the scores. Count Bleck finally stood.

"Okay, 480 points were possible," He began. "And this wasn't exactly a fair competition, but here are the scores. Mr. L in first place with 218 points. Dimentio in second with 170 points. Samantha in third with 143 points. And Mimi in fourth with 106 points." The singers glanced at each other. And then Mr. L stepped forward.

"I personally think that Samantha was a lot better than me," He admitted. "She should get first place."

"And Mimi was much better than me," Dimentio floated up beside L. "She deserves first."

"No, no, Mr. L was better than me," Samantha stepped up. "He got in the place he deserved."

"Dimentio was definitely better than me, like the scores show," Mimi came up beside the others. "He should get first." Count Bleck, Nastasia, and O' Chunks glanced at each other.

"Well… Then I guess you all tied," Count Bleck said. "Good job, everyone." And the three judges left. The four singers stood, looking at each other, before Samantha went to her Ipod.

"How about one more song? We'll sing it all together!" Samantha smiled as she looked through her songs.

"How about Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars?" Mr. L suggested. "It doesn't matter that there are no girls parts. We'll divide it up as we sing." Everyone agreed. And the day ended with everyone giggling and singing, getting along for the time being.

**Me- :3 I got lazy. **

**Mr. L- Aren't you always? *Gets shot by me***

**Me- No. ANYways, hope you all enjoyed! :D Please review! **


End file.
